


I can't leave him

by Jhope094



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, alex/karl is just the first chapter, time travelling Georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhope094/pseuds/Jhope094
Summary: Time traveler Karl goes to a different time period each month, to discover things about the past and the future.He meets people along the way and ends up leaving, but what happens when he can't?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I can't leave him

“Alex I’m sorry, I told you I only have a month though.” 

“That doesn’t mean I was actually ready to only be with you for a month, Karl, not at all” His partner for the past month said back to him, tears streaming down his face. He slumped further into the couch he was sitting on and tried to wipe his face free of the tears. 

Karl got closer and closer to the door during their conversation.

“I just have to go, please, don’t try to contact me. I won’t be able to reply.” Karl had yet to make eye contact with the man, afraid he would break down and stay too long. He was already supposed to have gone to the next time period, and didn’t really want to push it. 

Alex’s eyes went wide, his eyebrows raising in shock. “Don’t try to contact you? What the fuck does that mean Karl where are you going that I can’t text you at all huh?” He stood up now, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Alex I told you I’m not allowed to say, okay? C-can I just have one last thing before I go?” Karl asked, voice breaking as he looked at the other man. 

Alex nodded, and came closer to Karl. Karl wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder and blinking tears out of his eyes. He loosened his grip on the man, and turned his head to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“I am sorry Alex, but maybe someday I’ll be able to come back.” Karl let go of him finally, and stepped through the doorway, not looking back as he closed the door to the house. He walked down the street some before turning into the woods when he was sure he was out of sight. 

He stopped only when he finally got to his hut, seeing his cat Grey sunbathing in the windowsill. They were allowed one animal companion, and he instantly chose his cat. 

Book and pen in hand, he sat and began writing all about the past day, just like any other end to his day. This month he had a wonderful time in 2041, finding all new gadgets and things that he was well past in his year. 

Karl was born in 5021, where they had progressed past the need of weird things like pens. He found he very much preferred using the pen though, over the electronic book that just printed his thoughts onto the paper. So much had been invented since 2041, and it was harder than ever to pretend he belonged in the time he was transported to. He and the other time travellers learned so much about the oldest time periods, but so much was left out about the years 2000-2500.

He wrote out all his discoveries, good and bad, before closing the book and tucking his pen into the bag of keepsakes. His keepsake bag was his favorite part of agreeing to be a time traveller. It, along with his books, was how he remembered everyone he had met along the way. 

A purple cape folded neatly, for his friend who covered everything in the damn color from 1863.

A red sphere, meant to be put on your nose, for his friend who really didn’t speak all that much from 2985.

A beautiful pink garment with strawberries on it, for his friend who made waving colorful flags a hobby from 3052.

A nerf toy, for his overly angry young friend from 1982.

A small enamel pin with an uneven smile, for his internet sensation friend from 3684.

And now, a blue ink pen with a chewed cap, for his lover with the loud personality from 2041. 

Peering in the bag, he saw so many items from his past two years of time travel. He sealed it shut by pressing the two seams together, and shouldered it. Putting the book away with all his others, he stood. It was time to leave.

He stepped onto the circular platform on the ground, and glass shot up around his feet. It sunk into the ground, below the hut, and kept going. He steeled himself for the sensation that came with transporting time periods. 

It felt like needles all over. Ripping, clawing into his skin. He could feel the tube around him shaking, but didn’t dare open his eyes until he was safely in the in between. 

The motion stopped, and just as quickly as it had started he felt all the pain subside. He cautiously opened his eyes, and was met with the bright white light of his destination. The glass around his tube fell, and he found himself in the tube room. Other time travellers were waiting around in the tube room, obviously having just returned from their destinations as well. 

Karl was looking around, when he was tackled into a hug. “Karl! I thought you’d finally chosen to stay at a destination, my god you had me nervous.” 

His best friend was there, waiting for him as always. 

“George, if you didn’t come back as quickly as you always do, maybe you wouldn’t need to be nervous. I’d be the one waiting on you for once.” Karl let out a chuckle with his words. 

“I can’t help it, I get so excited to learn about my destination and then when I do learn I just want to share about it. Speaking of which, did you know people used to imprison people with mental health issues? Because that was a shocker..” George trailed off, obviously disturbed by his newfound discovery. 

“I’m sure that was interesting yeah, I haven’t really delved into things like that in any time period yet but maybe next time.” Karl said, knowing he would never be looking into it. 

George was always so fascinated by the facts and inventions of every time period. Which makes sense, but Karls always loved the people. How they talk, their morning routine, what they eat. 

“Karl? Kaaaarl?” A finger poked his shoulder a couple times before he blinked himself back to the real world. 

“Oh, yeah what?”

“I asked which amazing new person you’ve met this time. You always seem to have one in that head of yours.”

Karl thought about Alex. The days they spent together, laughing about anything and everything. The nights they stayed up, melting into the couch until the wee hours of the morning. He felt his eyes sting, and rubbed at his face. 

“That bad? C’mere, I’m sorry for asking.” George enveloped him in a tight hug, cradling his head. “It’s okay, you’ll get to meet another one of your interesting people soon Karl. Don’t worry, they’ll always be with you, yeah?”

Karl nodded solemnly, and loosened his iron grip on George's t-shirt. “I just miss them all so much, I’m tired of leaving everyone behind all the time.” 

“I know, I know. C’mon, we’ve got to get our next assignment though, we’re already late as is.” George grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doorway, heart aching at the sight of the breaking man. 

They chatted as they walked to the assignment hall, where the above would hand them another bottomless bag for the next month of books, already dated and waiting for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is not only welcome but encouraged! I'm trying to get better at writing so as long as it's polite I'll appreciate it :)))))


End file.
